bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
George Cooper Jr.
George Cooper Jr. is the eldest of George and Mary Cooper, as well as the older brother of Sheldon and Missy Cooper by four or five years (depending on birth month and year). He has been mentioned early in the series before his first appearance in season 11. He was named after his father George Sr., who died before the show started. Series Overview His mother calls both him and Missy "dumb as soup" in "The Luminous Fish Effect" (S1E04), though this may be an exaggeration. Sheldon mentions him in "The Jiminy Conjecture" (S3E02), saying "I grew up with an older brother and a very contentious twin sister." Sheldon's family pedigree, depicted briefly in "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (S4E02), shows a brother as well as a twin sister. Sheldon mentions in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10), that his brother would sneak into their father's truck and drink his driving whiskey. In "The Cooper Extraction" (S7E11) Sheldon mentions "my brother's kidney stone", presumably meaning his. In "The Fortification Implementation" (S8E20), Sheldon tells Amy that his brother and sister built forts in the living room and wouldn't let Sheldon in, which he hated so much. In "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23), Sheldon tells Leonard's mother Beverly that his brother and sister are mouth-breathing idiots. In "The Matrimonial Momentum" (S9E01), Mary Cooper mentions that Sheldon's brother has a girlfriend and that she would not let him give her grandmother's ring (which she gave to Sheldon for Amy) to that whore. When Sheldon asks if Mary Magdalene was a woman of ill repute, Mary tells Sheldon that when his idiot brother redeems mankind, he can date whoever he wants (This suggesting that despite being a loving parent, Mary is on bad terms with George Jr.). Sheldon briefly talks about his brother while filming his part of Leonard Nimoy's documentary in "The Spock Resonance" (S9E07). In "The Solder Excursion Diversion" (S9E19), while Sheldon is with Amy at his storage unit, he shows her a golf ball which Sheldon's brother threw at Sheldon's head which left a dent. In "The Matrimonial Metric" (S11E12), Sheldon mentioned his brother while discussing candidates for the best man for his wedding with Amy. He made his first appearance in "The Sibling Realignment" and will appear again in the Season 11 finale. He runs a chain of tire stores called "Doctor Tire" and is mad that Sheldon only comes to see him when he wants something. He wants Sheldon to apologize which he does after he realizes that George had always look after him much like Leonard does and that George took care of their mother (Mary) and sister (Missy) after their father died. To make matters worse, Sheldon's college attendance cost the family all their remaining money and George Jr. was mad at him for the fact he had to fund his tire store from scratch. Trivia * As a teenager, George went to school with his brother in high school. * George and Sheldon don't get along, and the pilot of Young Sheldon explains that it's because George is tired of always being compared to his brother. *After his father died, he started to go by George rather than junior. *George will appear at Sheldon and Amy's Wedding on season 11 finale. Family *'Father:' George Cooper Sr. *'Mother:' Mary Cooper *'Brother:' Sheldon Cooper *'Sister:' Missy Cooper *'Grandfather:' Pop-Pop *'Grandmother:' Meemaw *'Uncle:' Carl *'Uncle:' Edward *'Uncle:' Unnamed uncle who gave children gifts like Santa and was not arrested in Oklahoma for his actions. *'Uncle:' Uncle Roger *'Aunt:' Aunt Ruth *'Brother-in-law' by Missy *'Nephew' by Missy and her husband *Future sister in law: Amy Farrah Fowler Gallery TSR-1.jpg TSR-9.jpg TSR-10.jpg TSR-11.jpg TSR-12.jpg TSR-16.jpg TBTA-3.jpg TBTA-4.jpg R-1.jpg|Brother George Cooper. TSR-9.jpg|What the hell are you doing here? TSR-10.jpg|I recognize sarcasm. TSR-11.jpg|What the hell are you doing here? TSR-12.jpg|Just ask me nicely. TSR-16.jpg|I wouldn't miss it. gc18.png|What the hell are you doing here? 19.png|George is surprised. gc20.png|You're supposed to be the smart one. gc27.png|I have to drop everything... gc28.png|Ask me nicely. gc34.png|Talking with a customer. gc35.png|Closing the deal. gc36.png|He protected Sheldon. gc38.png|Talking with Leonard. gc39.png|Leonard discussing their Sheldon. gc40.png|George doesn't get everything. gc41.png|Have a beer. gc49.png|George is back. gc50.png|You should apologize. gc51.png|Replace don't patch your tires. gc52.png|Who do you think took care of the family? gc53.png|I'd be honored to come. gc54.png|A Sheldon thank you. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned-only Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Cooper Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 7 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 7 Category:Minor Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Dating Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Sheldon Category:Texas Category:Season 6 Category:Series 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:Unseen Characters Category:Bros Category:Males Category:The Coopers Category:Bullies Category:Young Sheldon Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:Teenagers Category:George Cooper Junior Category:Season 11 Characters Category:The Cooper's Children